


Fuck You Like An Animal

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Billy, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUESTED: Love your daddy Dacre posts!........a daddy dom billy Drabble or something I wouldn’t be opposed to





	Fuck You Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the lovely @jasonscottrash over on Tumblr. We're filthy sluts who have a thirst for this boy

                                                             

 

You’d been teasing Billy all day while he was working at the pool. You wore your favorite bikini and had been walking around the pool all day making sure he noticed you. You made sure to sunbathe near his guard post so he would have no choice than to watch you lay there looking sexy.

Billy had walked by you when you were done sunbathing, you went to bend down to grab your towel, he made sure to watch your pretty little ass stick out in the air. When he walked passed, you looked at him through your lashes and winked at him “Hey daddy” you said quietly only for him to hear. 

Billy stops momentarily in his tracks, obviously getting a bit hard and fires you the look that let’s you know you’ll regret it in the best way later.   

“Better watch it princess, you’ll regret that later” he says sternly. 

“I know, daddy.” you say seductively. Billy lets out a growl and smacks your ass, making you stifle a squeal.

“Don’t you fucking move from that spot princess” Billy points at the sun lounger and you obey, sitting down with a grin and a bite of your lip. “I’ll be right back to deal with you.” he says sternly again and walks away.

Billy finally finishes his shift and walks back over to you, looking you up and down through the tops of his sunglasses. “Get that ass up and come over here.” Billy says when he points his finger to the spot in front of him. You do as were told and stood right in front of him. 

“How dare you pull that little stunt today. You’re just asking to be punished, aren’t you princess?” 

You bite your lip playfully, acting like you didn’t know what he was talking about. When you didn’t answer him fast enough, he grabs your chin firmly for you to look up at him. “Use your words and answer me!” he grits through his teeth. 

“Yes daddy, I did that on purpose.” you bat your eyelashes at him innocently, even though you both knew you weren’t so innocent. 

“I knew you did, you think it’s fun to tease me like that?” He asks you in a low, commanding voice, smirking slightly as a thousand filthy thoughts run through his head. 

“You’re going to apologize to me for it, you’re going to beg” His smirk turns into a lustful grin as his tongue slowly runs across the his bottom lip.

“Y-yes daddy” you answer weakly, his demanding voice making your thighs quake with longing.

“That’s what I thought.” He says and kisses you on the lips quickly. He grabs your hand and drags you through the gates of the community pool and opens the door to his Camaro for you and slams it after you get in. He burns rubber through the parking lot and races back to your place where you knew he would have his way with you as soon as you were behind closed doors. 

As soon as the car screeches to a halt, he flies out of the drivers door and you follow suit, he places a hand on the back of your neck roughly and practically drags you into the house, once inside Billy kisses you firmly as he runs his hands up your body, palming your breasts harshly. 

“Bedroom, now.” he orders against your lips and you nod with a smile. 

“You won’t be smiling when I’m through with you princess” he states as he follows you into the bedroom, you feel his large hand on your back as he shoves you down onto the mattress, his hands roughly gripping your hips and pulling them upwards, positioning your ass against his groin and you felt him rub his rock hard cock against you.

“Do you want this baby?” he asks, his voice laced with lust.

“Yes daddy” you whine as you wiggle your hips into him. Billy slaps your ass hard and you cry out.

“Ask me nicely!” 

“May I have your cock daddy, please?” you ask nicely in a low tone. Billy smirks down at you, rubbing his hands all over your ass. 

“Maybe. Let’s see how badly you want my cock.” he rubs his hard bulge against your ass again before pulling away and walking around to the other side of the bed and stands before you. He looks you dead in the eyes while he slowly pulls down his red swim trunks, letting his hard cock spring free. It was nearly enough to make you salivate just looking how hard you were making him. 

“You want this baby girl?” he asks as he strokes himself.

“Yes daddy.” you whine, licking your lips. 

“What do good girls say when they want something?” 

“Please daddy.” 

Billy crawls on the bed and gets on his knees before you and positions his hard cock in front of your mouth. 

“Kiss my cock baby, let me know how bad you want me.” he says in a low tone. You puckered out your lips and kissed the tip of his cock, making him smile a little. 

“Now beg me for more.” he says with a devilish grin on his lips as he pulls his cock away from you. You moan softly at his demands, his voice hoarse and raspy as he looks down at your through his lashes.

“Please, please, I want it” your voice almost cracking as your body ached for him to give you what you wanted.

“Is that so?” he replied, beginning to stroke himself again, he tilted his head back and sighed at the pleasure he was bringing himself. “What makes you think you deserve it?” he asks you.

“I’ve been a good girl daddy, haven’t I?” you cry up at him, biting your lip at his expression of lust. 

“No you haven’t, you’ve been bad. Haven’t you?” he once again looked down at you with a grin and you nodded slowly, his free hand gripped your chin.

“I-I’ve been bad.” you said with a pout.

“Yes you have been bad. You teased me today and you fucking knew it.” he said as he kept stroking himself knowing it was driving you mad just watching him.   
  
“I did. I’m sorry daddy. I won’t tease you like that again.” you pouted out your bottom lip showing him you were truly sorry.   
  
“No you won’t. You’re going to start behaving while daddy is at work. Only good girls get what they want when they want it. Understood?” he asks you firmly.   
  
“I understand.” you say with a slight nod.   
  
“Good. You can give daddy a lick, but just only a taste” he positions the tip of his cock in front of you and you wet your tongue and lick him from under the head of his cock to the tip making Billy hiss at your action.   
  
“Good girl. Now beg again for more of me.” he demands as he pulls away.   
  
“Please can I have some more, I really want it!” you beg with a slight whine.

“Atta girl, doing what daddy says” He grips your hair tight and pulls his hips close to you, the tip of his cock hovering in front of your lips.    

“Now open wide baby girl” he commands and you obey, opening your mouth as wide as you can. Slowly, Billy pushes his cock into your open mouth, his thigh twitches at the sensation. You reach for it as if you were to stroke him and he quickly bats your hand away.

“I’m in control here princess.” he says with a grin as you close your lips around him and he tugs on your hair, moving your mouth up and down his shaft slowly.

“That’s a good girl princess, suck daddy’s cock nice and slow.” he hisses as your tongue and lips stroke him just the way he likes it. He gains speed, his grip in your hair getting tighter as the sensation of your mouth is bringing him amazing pleasure. He pushes your head farther down his cock, the tip grazing the back of your throat causing you to gag just a little.

“Doing so good for me princess, keep going” Billy lets out a sinful groan as he pushes himself all the way to the back of your throat and held you in place. You started humming at the taste of him and he nearly bucks into your mouth at your action.  

“Shit” he whispers. He pulls his hips back and starts to fuck your mouth, gaining speed with each thrust of his hips. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second being used as his personal fuck toy. He had total domination over you and you were loving every second of it even though you were throbbing in anticipation for your turn.  

Loud groans escaped from Billy’s lips and you looked up at him, those tight abs contracted with every movement from your mouth, his teeth pulling on his bottom lip tight as he continued his assault on your mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ” he hissed and he slowed down and grinned, he slowly eased himself out of your mouth and leant down, kissing you hard, teasing your lips apart and moaning into your mouth as he tasted himself, he pulled away with a smile. 

“I taste so good, no wonder you can’t get enough” he grinned with a wink and held his tongue in between his teeth for a second. 

“I-is it my turn now daddy?” you asked him playfully as you ran your eyes up his body. 

“Yes it is. You’ve been listening and obeying daddy’s orders. Now lay down.” Billy demands and you did as told. He gets off the bed and goes to your closet and comes back with two scarves and ties your wrists to the bed. 

“This is so you can’t touch me when I’m teasing you. You are going to lay here and take your punishment.” he says as he tightens the knot of the scarf to the bed post. 

“Okay daddy.”   
  
Billy crawls back on top of you and takes your nipple in his mouth and sucks on it harshly and lets it go with a pop, causing you to hiss at the feeling. He looks at you as he takes your other nipple and repeats his action, watching your face distort with pain and pleasure. You bite your bottom lip when he grazes his teeth over your pert bud.

“You enjoy that princess?” you nod in agreement. Billy sits up and stares down at you while pinching your chin. “Use your words!” 

“Yes daddy.” you answer quickly. Billy leans back over you and leaves a trail of hickies and bite marks down the canvas of your body till he reaches your thighs.

“So thick for daddy, so good” he mumbles as he admires your delicious thighs. He sucks a harsh mark to your inner thigh causing you to moan. He looks at his work and smiles at the deep dark mark he made on you.   

“Well, will you look at that!” he chuckles darkly at what he did and gives it a gentle lick before moving to your other thigh and repeating his action. 

You can feel his hot breath on your wet folds, your thighs shook in anticipation at what you’ve been craving most all day. He places his finger passed your slick folds and hums. “Look at how wet you are for me and I hadn’t done anything to you yet.” he chuckles, the tip of his tongue sliding past his teeth slightly. 

Billy pushed two fingers inside you and curled them round, beckoning you into him and you let out a long moan, as your back arched into his touch, he placed his large hand on your stomach and pushed you down onto the mattress with a growl. He used his thumb to rub small circles into your nub and sending shock waves of pleasure through you, causing your hip to rut involuntary into his touch.  

“How’s that feel princess?” Billy growled as he watched your skin twitch deliciously, you exhaled a breathless moan and nodded. 

“Say it, or daddy will stop.” 

“It feels so good, daddy,  _so good_  please don’t stop” you cried out, wanting to use your hands to grab his hair and pull his mouth into you to work it’s magic and whining when you tugged on the knots around your wrists that restricted you from getting your own way.

“Relax princess or you’ll hurt yourself” he says and you relaxed your arms and sigh. Billy’s fingers move at a firm pace, stroking you deliciously, his fingers hitting your g-spot with each movement. Each time your hips rose up, Billy pushes them back down. His thumb presses harder down on your clit causing you to cry out, his pace speeding up as his slick fingers are now covered with your arousal at how wet he was making you. 

He takes his thumb away and placed his lips around your clit and began sucking your sensitive nub while his eyes watches you carefully, your stomach twitching with each fast stroke of his fingers and each tongue flick to your clit. 

“Fuck daddy, yes please don’t stop.” your thighs began to quiver at the immense pleasure he was bringing you. You could feel your band start to tighten, your orgasm coming near with each thrust of his fingers and with each suck of your clit. Billy sensed you were getting close, stops and pulls away. 

“Ah-ah princess, you’re not cumming just yet”

You gasp with frustration as you watch him get up from his position in between your thighs. 

“Wha–Billy please” you moan desperately as you roll your hips upwards, wanting him to continue, he wrapped his thick fingers around your throat and squeezed gently. 

“Address me properly baby” he orders with a smirk.

“Daddy, please” you continue to whine. 

Billy laughed to himself at your cries while reaching down and grabbed himself. He pumped himself a few times, ran the tip of his cock along your wet slit before slowly pushing into you, causing you to moan longingly as he stretched you, he huffed through his nose hard as he felt every inch of himself against your tight walls, you watched as the muscles under his sun kissed skin tightened beautifully.

“Now, tell me what you want, pretty girl and don’t forget to say please” 

“I want you to fuck me daddy. Please!” you begged, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. 

“ _Good_  girl.” Billy grabs your thighs and pulled them up to your chest so he could get a good view of you and to take control. He drew back his hips and snapped them into you hard making you scream for him, his pace relentless as he fucked you hard and fast. The sounds of his hips slapping against your thighs echoed in the room as he fucked you into the mattress. With each stroke of his cock hitting your g-spot had your head spinning and your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“Look at my beautiful girl getting ruined by her daddy. So fucking pretty for me.” Billy grunts as his muscles tighten with each thrust he pounded into you. He wanted to make sure you felt him fucking you till the next day.

You start to close your eyes, concentrating on his cock filling you so deliciously before Billy stops and wraps his hand around your throat once again. “Open your eyes and look at me. I want to watch you fall apart as I’m going to fucking ruin the hell out of you!”

You open your eyes slowly and lick your lips, focusing on Billy’s blue eyes, dark and glossy with lust, a wide smile painted across his face.

“That’s it baby girl, you look at me and only me” Billy resumed thrusting into you hard, growls of desire falling from his mouth and his hand slowly tightening around your throat. He ran his other hand down to your heat and once again started rubbing your nub, drawing a long, loud moan from you which was cut off by Billy’s thick hand grasping your throat tighter. 

“You don’t cum until I say so, understand?” he said as he leaned down, dragging his teeth across your jawline and biting the skin on your neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark. 

“I understand” you managed to breathe, knowing that suppressing your building orgasm was going to be a challenge.

You were desperate for release but you also craved him fucking you like this. This is exactly what you wanted, you got your way but you weren’t going to let him know this or else your punishment would be far worse than this. He would get himself off and leave you hanging. He wouldn’t let you finish yourself off and make you go to bed without an orgasm. He’s already done this once to you and you learned your lesson quick after that. 

Billy’s thrusts continue to assault you while his hand continued to bring you more pleasure. It was hard to keep your orgasm from creeping up on you, you tried hard to concentrate on other thoughts to keep you distracted, but the way his cock was brushing over your g-spot and the circles his thumb was rubbing onto your clit was proving difficult to concentrate on anything else. 

“ _Daddy_?” you dragged out his name in the middle of a moan. 

“What princess?” 

“Can I cum now please?”  you whined, feeling that thick band building tighter and tighter. You felt it deep within you and you were desperate to let it go. Billy smirked at you and hovered his face against your ear, his breath hot on your skin, sending goosebumps bristling over you.

“You can cum baby girl” he growled as he nipped your ear lobe with a groan, feeling you tighten up around him. 

You cried out as you finally allowed that band to snap, your body writing underneath his as you held his gaze and bit down on your lip, the pleasure almost too much to bare as you came hard on him, your tight walls clenching around his throbbing cock inside you. 

“ _Fuck_  Daddy!” you called out, Billy grinned and continued his work with his fingers as you became breathless and unable to stop him, you mewled loudly at the overstimulation. 

“Is that enough princess?” he said with a wink as he let you come down from your high.

“I want you to cum inside me daddy, fill me up please” you managed to say in between gasps. 

Billy stares at you and bites down on his lip dragging it across his teeth before he starts to smile at you. He removes his hand from you and leans over you and gets so close to your face you can barely feel the skin of his lips on yours. 

“As you wish, baby girl.” Billy kisses you hard and ruts into you fast, his moans getting lost inside your mouth, his tongue brushing against yours as he tasted you and hums in delight. His breathing becomes ragged, his hips stuttering as his orgasm nears. His lips are barely kissing you now as his lips are parted, breathing harsh breaths into your face, letting out a long whine. 

“Come on daddy, cum in me” you tell him and grab onto his bottom lip with your teeth and drag it, letting it pop back to his mouth. Billy lets out a long grunt and thrusts his hips one final time before spilling into you, pumping you full of his cum as he rides out his orgasm. 

Billy’s hips slowed as his body jerked on top of you and you slowly rolled your hips upwards, wanting him to feel it for as long as possible, he rests his forehead on your glistening chest, panting hard and ragged. He swallows hard before looking up at you with a grin, cupping you chin and kissing you hard with a contented, satisfied moan from his throat.

“Was that good, daddy?” you ask him playfully with a small smile.  

“Mmmm. You did so well baby girl” 

“Thank you daddy.” you smile at him and kiss his lips softly a couple of times before humming and pulling away.  Billy slides out of you and unties your wrists from your restraints. You sigh in relief as you clutch your aching wrists from all the pulling you did. Billy takes one of your wrists and kisses over the red marks that were left behind. 

“You okay baby? Are you hurt?” he asks with concern, grabbing your other wrist and kissing that one as well. 

“I’m okay, just a little sore. Nothing to worry about.” you assured him. Billy nods and kisses you once more. 

“Billy?” you ask him after he pulls away from your lips. He looks at you and hums. 

“Can you make me french toast? I’m hungry.” you ask as you feel your tummy start to growl. 

Billy chuckles at your random request and shakes his head. “Sure thing baby girl.”


End file.
